1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile crane having a releasable coupling connecting the lower carriage with the upper carriage and a ring which is held on the lower carriage in such a manner as to prevent relative rotation and has external gear teeth meshing with a drive pinion rotatably mounted on the upper carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of mobile or vehicle-mounted cranes with a high lifting capacity both the lower carriage and also the upper carriage with the jib are so heavy that separate transport of the upper carriage together with the jib is called for on a customized transport vehicle such as a low loader. For this purpose the upper carriage, movably mounted on the lower carriage, must be able to be detached therefrom. In this respect there is a requirement that the coupling connecting with the lower carriage should not lead to a significant increase in the height of such a vehicle-mounted crane so that the clearance height thereof is not undesirably changed